


They Might Get Bruised

by hotterhatter2211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotterhatter2211/pseuds/hotterhatter2211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint had never gotten along. Both had strong personalities and clashed any time they could. There was one particular fight that had gotten so out of hand it had caused the rest of the team to stop them. Neither of them had forgotten that incident, nor had forgiven each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Might Get Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on an RP I did with another Tony. I was Clint while the other person was Tony(They normally rp as Maria Hill XD Our normal Stark wasn't there that day...). We also had many other characters but I could not put them all in here XD

Tony and Clint had never gotten along. Both had strong personalities and clashed any time they could. There was one particular fight that had gotten so out of hand it had caused the rest of the team to stop them. Neither of them still had forgotten that day, nor had forgiven each other.

~/~

"I think the Avengers have a system of strongest to weakest." Tony smirked as he took a seat in one of the many chairs of the lounge. Natasha and Clint had been occupying the other side. "Of course I am closer to the top then both of you. My suit is my advantage after all."

Clint raised an eyebrow at the man's words, "What are you talking about, Tony? I could take you out with one arrow right through the eye."

Tony glanced at the man quite baffled, "Should I be shaking in my custom made iron boots?"

"Perhaps you should, Stark." Clint's eyes narrowed a bit.

"I am not scared of you Tweety Bird." Tony said off handedly, going back to his mental list of Avengers.

"I am still a highly trained assassin. I could beat you with my eyes closed." Clint crossed his arms in annoyance, did the man not realize how much stronger he was?

"Oh go eat your seeds and shut your beak." Anthony rolled his eyes, "I got to go save the world unlike you. All you do is shoot arrows like Robin Hood, not much that can do against aliens." Tony explained as if he were the highest man on the totem pole.

The archer shifted in irritation, Tony was pretty much saying that he was worthless in battle. Clint could not allow that. "All I see is a weak little mad scientist who only can create weapons." Clint snorted, "No man with a heart could create such a devastating weapon that could kill thousands." He said trying to get a rise out of the man.

Tony froze at the words that were just spoken, "Want to say that one more time?" His words no longer sounded calm; instead they were cold and calculating.

"You have no heart." Clint rose from his seat. "All you have is a tin can in your chest."

Tony clenched his hands a bit, "Do you need proof that I do have a heart, because I can." Tony began to tap his fingers against the Arc Reactor in his chest. The feeling of metal reminded him of his time in captivity.

"You can't have proof of something that doesn't exist." Clint told the man stating it in a matter of fact tone. Tony had offended him, so Clint would do it back.

Tony's fingers stopped the tapping. "See the glowing circle light, Barton? Or is your head nestled too deep in your wings?" Tony attempted to keep calm, but the more words Barton spoke the more he was seeing red.

Clint was pissed, "All I see is metal and steel. That is no real heart."

"That is protecting the real thing." Tony gritted his teeth. Clint's insults had gone too far.

"A man that had the name 'Merchant of Death' wouldn't know the real thing if it hit him in the face." Barton seethed back, still annoyed with how much Tony had offended him with such an off handed comment about his weapon.

At this point they were stand a foot away from each other. There posture had changed so they were in a defensive stance, neither wanted to back down. A few other Avengers has entered the room and were watching the exchange with cautious glances.

"I know more about death then you think I do." Tony glared at the archer. "Don't underestimate me." Tony's mind went back to fighting Obadiah and the poison from the Arc Reactor that had flowed through his veins.

"It is not dying that shows how much heart you have." Clint fumed, his irritation of Tony growing.

"Your pretty damn brave, Barton," Tony paused, "Bitter that Loki used your heart against you?" he snapped back.

"That has nothing to do with this, Stark." Clint spat with venom in every word, He brought a finger up and pointed it angrily at the man. Clint could still see the men's faces he had killed. They had no chance against the marksmanship of Clint.

"I am not the one who got themselves mind-controlled and killed several people personally." Tony flared in anger, "People who were on our side."

"Don't you dare bring that up." Clint spat at the man. He could still hear the cries of pain as the men fell before him because of his actions. He shook his head to rid his mind of the noise.

"Then you shouldn't have brought up hearts in this battle." Tony grounded out. "And it isn't death that shows you have heart, it is what you die for."

Clint rage was still growing from every word Tony said, "You might have everyone fooled that you are a good guy, Stark, but not me. You only care about yourself." Clint took a breath to calm himself. "That stunt in New York changes nothing about that." He paused, "This conversation only backs up my thoughts.

"Fine by me," Tony snarled. "Just don't go blaming me for everything, and I won't blame you. Until then I can blame you for those men's deaths."

Clint shook with anger. He could no longer contain himself as his fist came up about to punch Tony in the face, only to have a hand stop him. Natasha stood next to the archer blocking his attack.

"Clint. Calm down," her words commanding. Clint glared at the women who had gotten in his way.

"He started it." Clint tightened his fist as he moved his arm away from Natasha.

Tony let out a humorless chuckle, "Having women fight your battles, Barton?"

Natasha spun around and threw her fist against Tony's cheek. Tony flew back on impact and fell to the ground. Bruce, one of the Avengers that walked in, ran next to Tony to make sure he was alright.

"That comment about Clint's involvement with the Loki incident was uncalled for, Stark." Natasha folded her arms, anger apparent in her eyes. "And so was Clint's words on your device." She turned towards the other man.

Bruce sighed, "You both should apologize for what was said. It was unwarranted on both peoples part."

"I will not apologize to that robot who thinks everyone is only there for him." Clint bristled as he crossed his arms attempting to contain his anger.

Tony stood from his point on the floor and glared right back at Clint. "I won't apologize either." Tony began to wipe fake dust off his shirt, "He deserved everything I said."

"We have to work as a team. If neither of you will admit you said some bad things, it will affect our movements in battle." Steve stood between the two of them.

"I am perfectly ok with not working on this team. If he stays on it, I will leave." Clint flared before turning around and exiting the room, pushing the other members aside as he left.

The rest of the team stared off to where the man had exited and back to Tony.

Tony finally got fed up, "What? I won't apologize for something I meant to say." Tony then exited the opposite way from the direction of Clint.

Natasha let out a sigh, "I will go talk with Clint. I will try and make sure he doesn't leave The Avengers." Natasha trailed after Clint.

~/~

Natasha walked up the stairs to the roof. She opened the door slowly to find Clint sitting near the edge. He was not looking down at the many buildings, but instead at his hands. She walked towards the man to see regret filled in his gaze. She took a seat next to the man and glanced over the city.

"He didn't mean it. He just was trying to get under your skin." Clint stayed quite as she continued, "He is much like you when in fights. He tries to tear you down using the worst thing he knows about you."

"I am not like him." Clint snarled at Natasha. "I would never say something as bad as that."

"But you did." Natasha told him with a hard voice. "You knew how Tony felt about the Arc Reactor, but you brought it up anyways. You are both to blame for the words that were shared."

Clint bit his lip then let out a sigh, "I guess you are not too far off from that." He closed his eyes as if bring a memory forward, "I remember it all. Those men I killed. I couldn't stop it. I- I have red in my ledger."

"As do I." Natasha whispered in response, "We all have a bit of red we have to wipe out."

He waited a moment before stating, "I still won't apologize."

"I know you won't." She nodded her head in agreement, "but you still shouldn't quite the team. They need you much more than Stark realizes."

"But maybe they don't. After all what is a bow and arrow going to do?" Clint asked sarcastically, but still holding a bit of truth to the statement.

Natasha turned towards the man and patted him on the back before standing up. "You know how much harm an arrow can do. The team would be devastated if you left. Think about that before making your decision." Natasha gave Clint a small smile before heading back inside, "Even if the rest of the team wouldn't miss you, I would. You are one of the few people I trust. I don't want to lose that friendship." And with that she left the man to his own thoughts on top of the tower.

~/~

Tony was in his garage messing with the suit once more. He heard a knock on the door and decided to ignore it.

"Tony?" A soft voice asked through the glass door. Tony let out an annoyed sigh before standing and allowing Bruce into the room.

"Tony. We need to talk." Bruce said straight forward.

"About what? How much of a dick Barton is?" Tony muttered through his teeth.

Bruce watched the man for a minute before saying, "You did insult the one thing he has going for him."

"But it is true. What good is a bow and arrow in this time and age?" Tony snapped still messing with the wires of his suit.

"A hell of a lot of good with his aim." Bruce explained calmly. "It would be the same if I said something about your suit. You had no right to insult his entire life."

"I don't know if you didn't hear but he insulted my life more than I did his." Tony glared at the wires.

Bruce let out an exasperated noise, "All he is able to do is use his arrows, and you said they were pointless to have. I would have been offended in Clint's shoes as well."

"Well now that you explain it that way…" Tony murmured in defeat.

"You have never been good at looking at it from a different perspective." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I won't apologize until he does." Tony explained before looking back at Bruce for a moment.

"I don't see that happening for a while. Just try and work with him. We are a team." Bruce explained before heading for the exit, "Don't forget all of us have issues." Bruce then exited the room.

"I still don't like him." Tony mumbled to himself.

~/~

Natasha had been able to convince Clint to stay in the Avengers. They were still having ruff spells where Clint and Tony would snap at each other. Other than that they avoided each other as if they had the plague. If both were in Avengers' Tower, they would be on opposite ends. The only time they spoke was during battle. It had caused a bit of trouble for the rest of the Avengers, but slowly they began to get use to the two's behavior around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably be making this a two-shot. I have one more idea that I will be adding on to this hopefully(UGH. TIME. I NEED MORE TIME) anyways. The ending was a bit rushed which I apologize for XD (If I make it a two-shot I will be adding more Tony/Clint moments....)


End file.
